Let $f : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ be a function such that
\[f((x - y)^2) = f(x)^2 - 2xf(y) + y^2\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$

Let $n$ be the number of possible values of $f(1),$ and let $s$ be the sum of all possible values of $f(1).$  Find $n \times s.$
Answer: Setting $y = 0,$ we get
\[f(x^2) = f(x)^2 - 2xf(0).\]Let $c = f(0),$ so $f(x^2) = f(x)^2 - 2cx.$  In particular, for $x = 0,$ $c = c^2,$ so $c = 0$ or $c = 1.$

Setting $x = 0,$ we get
\[f(y^2) = c^2 + y^2.\]In other words, $f(x^2) = x^2 + c^2$ for all $x.$  But $f(x^2) = f(x)^2 - 2cx,$ so
\[f(x)^2 - 2cx = x^2 + c^2.\]Hence,
\[f(x)^2 = x^2 + 2cx + c^2 = (x + c)^2. \quad (*)\]Setting $y = x,$ we get
\[c = f(x)^2 - 2xf(x) + x^2,\]or
\[f(x)^2 = -x^2 + 2xf(x) + c.\]From $(*),$ $f(x)^2 = x^2 + 2cx + c^2,$ so $-x^2 + 2xf(x) + c = x^2 + 2cx + c^2.$  Hence,
\[2xf(x) = 2x^2 + 2cx = 2x (x + c).\]So for $x \neq 0,$
\[f(x) = x + c.\]We can then extend this to say $f(x) = x + c$ for all $x.$

Since $c$ must be 0 or 1, the only possible solutions are $f(x) = x$ and $f(x) = x + 1.$  We can check that both functions work.

Thus, $n = 2$ and $s = 1 + 2 = 3,$ so $n \times s = \boxed{6}.$